Hearts Beat, Skies Sleep
by talkstopaintings
Summary: [Post-Movie; One-shot] Elsa sleeps like the dead.


**A/N: **This was something I wrote soon after the movie came out so it's short and old. Please bare with the characterization and writing.

I have a lot of tumblr-exclusive writing on my blog and I know that not everyone has a tumblr, is aware of my tumblr, or follows my blog so after being asked by a follower if I could cross-post my other bits of writing to FFNet for easier access, I will do so. Please have patience with me, cross-posting everything will take a while as I'm currently working on chapter 13 of AAFS.

Hope you enjoy this small bit of fluff!

* * *

She slept like the dead.

After the Great Thaw, when everything had ended and her kingdom rejoiced—renewed and warm again—Elsa had felt a bone-weariness seep through her.

When her people had dispersed after the celebrations and she had bade her good nights to everyone, adult and child alike, Elsa finally felt herself give out.

The adrenaline left her body, the high rise of emotions left her winded, and the sheer feeling of being truly and completely _free—_

_—_caused her to collapse right into Anna's arms.

Panting, she had waved away her sister's worries and dismissed the servants that had rushed to her aid.

_"I'm fine, really! I just need to rest. It's been a long day."_

Anna had refused to leave her side since.

_"I just got you back! I'm not leaving you out of my sight until I know you've gotten lots of rest."_

And so the two had retired to bed early, foregoing dinner, and returned to Anna's chambers; per the Queen's request.

_"M-my room?"_

_"Please?"_

_"Of course."_

**x x x**

Elsa slept like the dead, but she dreamt like the living.

For once, her dreams were not rattled with the sounds of a small body dropping into the snow, her hands did not feel skin grow as cold as ice, and she did not relive the growing fear that threatened to swallow her as she clutched Anna in her tiny arms, crying for Mama and Papa.

Instead, her mind's eye burst with _color_and_light_.

_Thump._

Elsa saw flickers and shapes grow all around, beautiful hues of blue, purple, and pink stretching around the dark abyss of her dreams.

_Thump._

She turned around, gazing in wide-eyed wonder as sound followed the beautiful imagery.

_Thump._

_"Our wonderful Queen! Look at the way she makes the ice sparkle and shine!"_

_Thump._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Can we play with everyone else on the ice?"_

_Thump._

_"Truly, we are blessed to have such a Queen."_

_Thump._

_"Oh Elsa, it's beautiful."_

_Thump._

Elsa blinked, watching as the colors and lights faded away.

_Thump._

_Thump._

The darkness grew. She would have been frightened—

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

—were it not for the lulling sound and encompassing warmth.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. Her vision unfocused and her mind still hazy with sleep.

_What time is it?_

As her eyesight slowly adjusted she realized it was still very dark out.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Elsa blinked. Sound came back slower than sight, but even her fog-addled brain recognized that rhythm.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Elsa sighed, snuggling closer to the source of warmth underneath her. She curled tighter into a ball, tucking her head under a chin and burying her nose into the soft fabric of a silken shirt. She pressed her ear closer to that gentle melody.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Anna snorted beneath her.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa giggled, the sound muffled by her sister's shirt.

As if sensing she was awake Anna raised one arm and wrapped it around her, bringing her closer to her chest.

"Go back ta sleepsh Elsaah," Anna mumbled. The princess smacked her lips, her free arm twitching where it lay at an awkward angle beside her head.

Elsa giggled again. "What if I don't want to?"

Anna grumbled in her sleep again, shifting so she could bring the Queen closer.

Elsa bit her lip, her mouth curling into a smile. She tilted her head back a bit and kissed her sister's jawline.

"The sky's awake." She kissed Anna's jaw again, grinning when she felt the princess move. "So you should be too."

"No itsh not," Anna mumbled. "Go back ta sleep." To cement her resolve, the princess let out an unladylike snore.

Elsa had to bury her face in Anna's chest to muffle the sound of her laughter, lest she actually did wake Anna. After several long moments she relaxed, content to simply lay there and listen to Anna's heartbeat, the sound delightfully soothing and alive.

_I can't believe it's all truly over._

But the proof was right next to her ear, pulse thumping in time with her own beat. Shifting, she pushed herself up on her elbows to glance behind her at the uncovered window.

Outside, the aurorae lined the dark sky with greens, blues, purples, and pinks; the lights startlingly mirroring her dream.

_It really does feel like a dream…_

She glanced back down at Anna. Drool leaked from her mouth and a strand of strawberry-blonde hair was caught between her lips. Tenderly, Elsa reached down and brushed the strand away, wiping Anna's mouth with the edge of the comforter.

_But it's not._

She smiled and turned back to look out the window. Dawn had yet to break over the horizon. It would still be hours before she had to return to her duties.

"You're right," she whispered, "the sky is asleep."

Elsa placed a soft kiss on Anna's cheek and lay back down. The earlier bone-weariness returned and she snuggled back into Anna's embrace.

Elsa sighed, listening to the _thump-thump _of Anna's heart. Her eyes fluttered shut and she breathed softly. Dimly, she was aware of a pair of arms wrapping around her, bringing her as close as was physically possible to Anna's chest.

"I love you," Anna mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too," Elsa whispered against Anna's heart.

And with that, Elsa slept like the sky.

Open and filled with light.


End file.
